Marie Ridich
(currently being edited. will remove this line when done.) Jooni Type: Pinkmarked Dragonaut Marie is a Wildcard Jooni born of the Ridich family bloodline, Joone's Ruling family of over a century, up until recent events. History Marie was born to high ruleress Milly and emperor Orinor Ridich, and cared for by her elder brother Davino Ridich. Marie was the second youngest amongst four siblings, with a younger brother and elder sister. Marie's elder sister was originally appointed High Heir, but upon discovery of the younger sister's capability, the title was bestowed upon her, making the young girl the target for torment by the elder sibling. Early life Marie Ridich was born a pinkmarked jooni, one of many, and had become host to wildcard shortly after, obtaining chest stomach and forehead markings aftrwards to signify this. her father took it upon himself to teach her martial arts, and her mother taught her the art of sword fighting. a few years later, once she grew to be five years old, her brother began to teach her offensive magic, as he was 13 by then, and fully capable of becoming her tutor. her brother, davino, was a skilled magic caster, and taught her everything he knew. atleast, until the last lesson. the last one was interrupted. a lightning storm hit the field in which young marie and davino were practicing. marie was struck and paralysed for quite a while. the mages were saying it was a miracle she didnt die, however she did not walk away unscathed. she has had a phobia of lightning ever since. Marie grew up, having her power entirely blocked off like most of her jooni type, save for the ability to release the built up magic all pinkmarked jooni have, through her singing. over time, she began to notice that her singing caused purplemarked jooni pain. especially her sister. this resulted in her sister's attempts at discouraging marie from singing at all, continuously insulting it and drumming into her skull lies about why the singing hurts people, things of that sort. Becoming Aware she became aware of wildcard through dreams. he managed to gain control over her dreams, and soon her mind was also affected. marie was slowly losing control one day to the next, which scared her immensely. her brother, after returning from a long trip, caught wind of the news around the town before he even got close to the ridichin province castle. jooni were speaking about his little sister and the mark of wildcard being found around the town. it did not take long for marie to be brought under control once her brother was in the picture. her brother began to mentor her and aid her in keeping a control over wildcard, and soon his attempts were less scary and more annoying. marie reached 13 years of age when wildcard caught wind of the deceiver and panicked. at 14 the deceiver had arrived. marie herself was quick to trust the being, leaving wildcard to panic more. he stated to her that she was being too gullible and needed to open her eyes, and that he wssnt going to die all be cause of a "dumb equis" who beleived everything she heard. marie had ignored this all right up to a god's interference. a bolt of lightning from a yellowmarked jooni in a pink towel that reflected off of a mirror struck the deciever, killing him right infront of marie. in shock, both her and wildcard had stood there, dumbfounded. it was only later that night that marie learned the truth of that creature. another attempt happened later that year. marie came to learn that the demon she met had two halves. the first half was sealed inside of a tree within the wastelands. the second half, after a failed attempt to sway marie to its side, that half also found itself sealed in the tree later on that same day. this prompted her to search out the history books, which she learned the history of her people from. she came to learn wildcard and the deciever's real names: Rohl Anurhem and Anton Bastel, respectively. former hylians who had been named in her species' history. upon this discovery, she took the time to look into wildcard's backstory, even pestering him about it herself. Hyrule upon turning 18, orinor finally proposed to the kingdoms of joone that they finally attempt to reconnect with hyrule. when worries rose and were voice, orinor reassured them that theyd first scout out hyrule and its people to see if they can be trusted to leave the jooni in peace. marie is one of the people who were sent to hyrule. Personality marie is childish, energetic, and an absolute sweetheart. being a pinkmarked jooni, she is a very loving individual, and getting her to hate someone is rather difficult. due to her experiences with wildcard, she often prefers to know both sides of a conflict, both stories and points of view, before she acts, should it be a large enough conflict. its easy to evoke her sympathy, especially when it comes to demons, and is very easy to befriend. every rose does has its thorn, however, and marie's thorns have to diue with the difficulty that comes with trying to handle her, annoying and exasperating many outside of her family. she is always running off, going from place to place, exploring where she shouldnt, and overall a rather wild sort of girl. she is intelligent, brilliantly so, but wildcard's influence has damaged her mental stability to severely hinder this. she will have strokes of brilliance, but theyr just that. she is unable to maintain a long enough train of thought to think out her actions, and usually doesnt even try, often running into things head first. she adores her family, however, and is protective of those she cares about, should they be in a vulnerable state. theres times where she will immediately go into "mother mode" as others call it, rushing in to comfort others or generally take care of them. to add on to all of this, marie happens to have a rather potent feral side. she is terrified of this side, and handles it by suppressing it, though some tendencies like hoarding or getting distracted by shinies seeps through. when in this state, she usually acts much like a domesticated pet, catlike and/or doglike some like to say. she does not however realize that this is a part of her feral side. Abilities and Talents marie is a rather good singer, yet she is slightly self conscious about it, mainly because of the jeering and taunts from her elder sister back in the day. she has thought of singing for tips in castle town, but shied away from actually doing it. she is capable of playing a violin or a flute. she knows very few songs and is limited in tempo speeds that she can perform as of this time. thanks to her father, she is a rather exceptional cook. Marie uses Arcane magic, which is comprised of pure mana, due to her current abilities being locked. she is currently able to cast "Arcane Shard", "Magic Missile", and "Arcane Storm". Arcane Shard is a simple attack spell, where shards of pure mana are shot at a target, dealing minor damage if it hits. Magic Missile is More complex, requiring focus. it is three balls of arcane energy, flung straight at a target, which deals moderate damage if it hits. Arcane Storm is moreso a last resort, a burst of Arcane magic that erupts from the caster and affects a spcific radius around them, as well as the caster themself. this drains a majority of her mana and also deals a lot of damage if it hits. Arcane Shard has a cooldown of 1 turn, Magic Missile has a cooldown of 5 turns, and Arcane Storm having a cooldown of 10 turns and an effect radius of 5 feet, which will disable all of marie's other spells for the duration. the magic that is locked away is a form of light magic, which is fueled by pure mana. however, the trials to unlock this magic are brutal, and nigh impossible. it is exceedingly rare, maybe only once in a lifetime, that any jooni is able to pass these trials. as such, this magic seeps out where it can, remaining passive and uncontrolled. for marie, this magic seeps out through her singing. should she go too long without singing, itll begin to seep out every time she talks. if it builds up too much... well, she could possibly explode, severely damaging herself spiritually and physically. she often only sings when no one else is around. Strengths and Weaknesses Marie is physically strong, but slow when attacking. she has a fear of lightning, and becomes jittery when it thunders. her senses are very sensitive, so often too loud noises, too strong stenches, and anything thats too bright can momentarily stun/daze her or cause her to cringe/recoil. these also come in handy, as she can follow scent trails (albeit shes not as effective as an actual animal, sometimes veering off the path.) a couple of debilitating weaknesses is her physical reaction to a head or chin scratch. she will go limp and thus be defenseless for a while, leaving her open for, well, just about anything. she is allergic to a specific ingredient in curry, though which one is uncertain marie also has a couple of insecurities: she is often afraid that people will not take her seriously due to her size and appearance. because of this, she is also afraid that no one would listen to her, and when she goes ignored her mood starts to go south, sometimes resulting in her becoming more easily swayed or deluded. she often detests the fact that shes short, thus making her size a potential weakness to jab at. Category:Character Category:Jooni Category:Female